l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakyo Toshi
Pleasure City (A17) was a heaven for lechery and vice, kept clean only by the interference of the Imperial troops stationed here to guard the Scorpion-Fox-Sparrow borders. It's name might have been suitable five hundred years ago, but now it was simply a decorative name of one of the busiest commercial cities in the south. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 301 History Foundation Zakyo Toshi was was built amid the hills, Kotei 2011: Week 2 locations founded in 670 by merchants traveling the southern land trade routes, as a stopover point near the Shinomen Mori. A small tributary of the River of Gold would be used to replenish goods and as a trade route, and renamed Small Trade River. The southern half of the city had no bridges across the river, and the ferrymen transported customers from one side of the river to the other. The city soon became known colloquially as Pleasure City, since any item of luxury or leisure could easily be found within. All kind of bandits were attracted to the area, and they preyed upon the caravans. In 687 its star began to decline as the trade moved to the fluvial lane through the River of Gold, which had a lower risk of banditry. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 138-139, 141 City of White Walls In 701, the Merchant Council, rulers of the city, decided to renovate the city, which was also known as the "city of the White Walls". New trade came in, but mostly came from bandits who needed a place to sell the goods and spend the money they had stolen. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 138-139 Imperial Guard Garrison In 815 wandering creatures of the Shadowlands were seen in their way to the Shinomen Mori. A detachment of the Imperial Guard was assigned to support the local Emerald Magistrate. In 824 Moto Tsume stopped and re-provisioned at the city in his doomed march to the Shadowlands. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 138-140 Neutral Grounds During the war between the Hare and the Fox in 1090, Zakyo Toshi was a neutral ground, where both sides in the conflict sent their bushi for rest and relaxation. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 140 Naga In the brisk of the Clan War, sightings of Naga circulated in the city. In 1125 a small delegation of the serpentine creatures briefly visited the city, but did not stay for long. Mantis Claims In 1131 the Mantis Clan tried to lay claim to these lands, citing a mandate from Emperor Toturi I to collect taxes and rule any unaligned lands. The city saw an influx of Mantis samurai and merchants. They annexed the city and installed the first Governor of the city. Strongholds of the Empire, pp. 139-140, 145 Unicorn Presence In 1135 Unicorn samurai began to arrive to Zakyo Toshi, and some of the stayed long-term. Rain of Blood In 1165 the infamous ritual enacted by Iuchiban, the Rain of Blood, stroke the city, which experienced massive upheavals, riots, and general mayhem. Spider Infiltration In 1168 ronin bearing the Spider mon began to appear in the city. They ingratiated themselves with the people acting as a policing force. The Steel Strand Dojo situated in Zakyo Toshi was run by Masahiko, who was in fact a Spider Clan bushi. She used the dojo to find suitable recruits for the Spider Clan, but was discovered and killed by Bayushi Eisaku in the Month of the Tiger in 1169. What became of the dojo after Masahiko's death was unknown. Shadows and Lies, by Nancy Sauer Changing Ownership In 1170 the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen took control of the city to fight the menace of the Black Lotus Cartel, who had growing rampage. In turn he passed the control to the Scorpion Clan. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Yogo Maiku was appointed as governor to rule the city in place of the Merchant Council. Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War the gaijin demons approached the village in their advance. The Scorpion left the city undefended, and it fell. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman After the end of the war it was placed under nominal Imperial control, with a restored merchant council reporting to the Imperial Treasurer. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 241 Criminal Gangs Firemen In Zakyo Toshi Firemen was a thinly disguised criminal gang collecting money for protection of merchants, geisha houses, and gambling dens. They were known to burn down the buildings of people who do not pay protection money. The Bawdy Carp The Bawdy Carp was another gang recognizable by their water-motif tattoos who owned geisha houses, practicing extortion for money and political gain. Their activities were confined within the Pleasure and Gambling districts. The Silent Canary The Silent Canary was the third largest gang in the city, and their members bore a yellow canary. Its main business was moneylending and smuggling in contraband items. The Brotherhood of Autumn The Brotherhood of Autumn appeared to be monks, with shaved heads and brown robes. Their distinguishing tattoo was either a tree shedding its leaves, or a leaf turning from green to an autumnal color. They were involved in opium trade, and controlled the infamous so-called Ugokasu Ichiba, the “Moving Market”. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 141 Known Governors * Yogo Maiku Notable Locations * The Blue Lotus - Geisha House * Bridges ** The Ambition Bridge ** The North Bridge ** The Trade Bridge * The Celestial Rest - Inn * The Chicken Dinner - Gambling House * The Counting House * The Docks * The Dusty Caravan - Shop * The Garrison * Gates ** Honeymoon Gate ** Opportunity Gate ** Pearl Gate ** The Plum Blossom Gate ** Snowfall Gate * The Fat Rat - Shop * The Fuzzy Peach Inn - Inn * The House of Song - Geisha House * The Jade Cup - Gambling House * The Listing Ship - Shop * The Naga's Gaze - Gambling House * One Tree Brewery - Sake Works * The Scorpion Shrine * Shinsei's Cup - Geisha House * Shinsei's Wind - Gambling House * Shogi's Pawn - Shop * Shrine to Daikoku * Shrine to Ebisu * The Slippery Eel - Geisha House * The Starry Night Inn - Inn * Ugokasu Ichiba - "Moving Market" * Category:Imperial Holdings Category:Mantis Clan Holdings Category:Scorpion Clan Holdings